


Something New, Something You

by maginot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Keith is a brat, Keith likes Shiro's arm... a lot, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro's galra arm, Sub Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maginot/pseuds/maginot
Summary: Shiro studies his face for a moment, and Keith stays perfectly still like a deer caught in headlights, like maybe if he doesn’t move, Shiro won’t see how red his face is. It doesn’t work. He dog-ears a corner of his book without looking down and shuts it. When he does it, his metal hand makes this glorious revving sound and (what the fuck, Keith), Keith looks down at Shiro's hand agian for a millisecond. Somehow, his face feels hotter at being caught looking.Shiro says, “Oh?”Keith, still embarrassingly frozen in place, replies, “Oh?”





	Something New, Something You

**Author's Note:**

> My love letter to Shiro's old arm. RIP.

Shiro likes to read sitting cross-legged on the floor. It’s one of those things that he’s done for as long as Keith’s known him. When he read for business, he used to sit at his desk, but now, he does it at his station in the front room of the castle. When he’s reading for fun, he sits on the floor with his legs crossed, his back straight and his body completely still. Keith thinks that it only makes sense that Shiro’s idea of reading for fun is reading a book about ancient Altean technological advancements that Coran gave him. He does look into it, his brow just slightly furrowed in the middle in concentration. His lips are relaxed and parted just so. Keith almost wants to lean over and steal a kiss, but this is one of their rare days full of down time and this is how Shiro wanted to spend their afternoon. 

Since they’ve started kissing (among other things), Keith can’t seem to think of anything he’d rather do during a day off than that, but Shiro looks so at peace sitting here that Keith doesn’t have the heart to interrupt him. 

He’s not _always_ a brat, contrary to what Shiro says.

So he’s sitting on the floor too, leaning up against the wall with his legs spread out in front of him. He’s got a book on his lap as well but he’s not giving it any love, instead turning his attentions to just watching Shiro read— because Shiro’s handsome and Keith likes to look at him. He’s okay with it all. 

Shiro holds the book in his left hand and turns the pages with his right. Keith’s eyes train to it, watching it work. It’s silver all over, except for the fingers which are a sleek matte black. Keith’s seen it glow purple, seen it cut through the hull of a Galra ship, seen it weld metal back together, seen it slice through a sentry in one go. He knows just how powerful Shiro’s arm is, but then he’s seen it do things like this— mundane things. He’s seen it hold a fork, he’s seen it zip a zipper, he’s seen it turn on a light switch. He’s seen it out of the corner of his eye touching his shoulder to reassure him, he’s seen it turn a page. He’s seen it on his own skin. 

Shiro turns the page again and Keith lets his mind wander a bit, using this free day for something more his speed. He imagines Shiro’s metal hand in his hair— pulling with just enough pressure. He imagines Shiro’s hand over his mouth when he gets too loud, instead of the left one that Shiro normally uses. He images Shiro’s hand teasing at his thighs and when he breathes, his exhale leaves in in a sigh. Shiro turns another page and Keith imagines his hand around his dick, wrapping all of the fingers around his hard length, giving it a stroke. Then Keith has to shift because suddenly his body splits all its blood between his face and his dick, and he can’t help his blush but he doesn’t want to let Shiro see what’s happening between his legs.

When he shifts, Shiro looks up at him and damnit, it takes Keith an extra moment to pry his eyes away from Shiro’s hand to meet his face. 

Shiro studies his face for a moment, and Keith stays perfectly still like a deer caught in headlights, like maybe if he doesn’t move, Shiro won’t see how red his face is. It doesn’t work and Shiro quirks an eyebrow. He dog-ears a corner of his book without looking down and shuts it. When he does it, his metal hand makes this glorious revving sound and ( _what the fuck, Keith_ ), Keith looks down for a millisecond. 

Somehow, his face feels hotter at being caught looking. 

Shiro hums for a moment, eyebrow still raised, taking in the scene of his blushing boyfriend (well, maybe. Keith knows neither of them will ever ask about labels and that’s okay with him) before he looks down at his hand. Inside his mind, Keith lets out a slew of curses so long it could be considered impressive. Then, Shiro says, “Oh?” 

Keith, still embarrassingly frozen in place, replies, “Oh?”

Shiro hums again, and it takes the form of something definitive and knowing and Keith hates everything about this moment. He smiles a little and says, ”Oh.”

Keith, eloquently answers, “Uhhhh,” and it takes a half a second for him to go from embarrassed and a little turned on to downright annoyed. He stands suddenly and when he talks, his voice is a lot more defensive than it should be, a little bite to it. “I’m bored. I'm going to train.”

“Okay.” Shiro tells him, still smiling just a little and Keith wants to throw his book right in his little smug face, but he settles for leaving the room in a huff instead since even in his state he knows that Shiro doesn’t deserve that. 

As he walks away, he hears Shiro laughing. 

…

Shiro’s showering in his room, which only means one thing. Shiro’s the type of guy that likes to be all fresh and clean during sex to Keith’s dismay. Keith likes the way Shiro smells after a long day, all full of musk and sweat and that specific _Shiro_ smell that he leaves on Keith’s pillows. Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t stick his nose into them and breathe during the nights when Shiro sleeps in his own bed (Keith thinks he’s not sleeping, but that’s neither here nor there). Keith’s already taken his shower for the night so he waits in his bed for Shiro to come join him. 

Sometimes, Shiro will ask in that low voice of his if Keith wants to shower with him, but most of the time Keith says no. See, Shiro is a three minute military shower kind of guy. Most of the time when Keith does shower with him he kind of stands there looking like he’s about to get reprimanded for taking too long until Keith is done.

It’s not sexy at all.

So Shiro showers alone and Keith waits, and like clockwork, Shiro’s done within five minutes. He’s got his towel wrapped low around his hips, showing off the V that his muscles make. His stomach and chest are still a little wet, droplets of water running through the peaks and valleys of muscle in a way that is just obscene. His hair is plastered firmly to his forehead and he runs a hand through it, the metal one, and Keith has to swallow hard. 

“Hey.” Shiro’s smile lights up on his face when he says it, like he actually had the chance to miss Keith when he was taking his four minute and forty-seven second shower. Keith knows it’s really because somehow Shiro finds a way to look endearing and earnest even when he’s horny and aching to fuck Keith. 

Keith blushes, because apparently that’s a thing he does now, and gives Shiro a, “Hey,” back. 

Keith sits up and swings his legs over the edge of his bed and Shiro, never one to miss an invitation, steps in between them. Shiro pauses for a moment, wrapping a finger inside the waistband of Keith's boxers to signal Keith to get out of them. Keith does in record time and after, places both of his hands onto Shiro's body again, dragging him back in. He leans down and gives Keith a kiss. His lips are soft, still a little damp from the shower, and they feel so good on Keith’s that they start a little fire low in his belly. Keith never takes long to get worked up, always burning just slightly under his skin whenever it comes to Shiro. All Shiro has to do is stoke the fire gently— with a kiss or a touch or just the closeness of his body, and Keith’s fire lights, blazing again once more. He burns hot with it now, cupping Shiro’s face in his hand as Shiro licks into his mouth. His other hand is perched on Shiro’s hip and after a moment he makes good use of it and slides the towel off of Shiro’s waist. It was just there to tease him anyway. Shiro can act slick all he wants, but Keith always has his number. The fact that Shiro’s games still manage to work every time would be more important if it weren't for the soft breathy noises Shiro’s making into their kiss. He loves the noises Shiro makes while they’re fucking, can’t get enough of them. He’s never too loud, but never is silent either. Someday Keith wants to make him scream. 

Shiro bites at Keith’s bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth for a second before soothing it with a lick of his tongue. Keith hears himself moan out loud. Shiro shushes him against his mouth. Keith might always be trying to make Shiro get loud, but Shiro’s always trying to make Keith stay quiet. Neither of them usually win. Keith makes a downwards humming noise, letting Shiro know that he’s in no mood to cooperate tonight. He can physically feel Shiro’s body telling him, “What else is new?” but instead of words he gets two hands under his thighs and is being lifted up against Shiro’s body for his petulant attitude. 

Keith gasps, partly out of surprise and partly because their cocks brushed together while Shiro lifted him. He wiggles his hips, trying to get that particular friction again. Shiro shakes his head, whispers, “Not yet,” in the sexiest rumble that Keith’s ever heard. He breaks out in goosebumps from it, eyes going wide. Before his brain can catch up to the spike of desire Shiro’s cocky and commanding demeanor drove through Keith’s body, Shiro’s spinning them around-- sitting himself down onto the bed and placing Keith on his lap. Keith’s knees hug Shiro’s sides thighly and his thighs move, trying once more to get that friction-- but also trying to see what Shiro will do this time. Maybe he’s a brat, but something about Shiro is different, more confident. 

Keith’s never been more turned on in his entire life. 

“Keith,” Shiro says, almost dismissively. He brushes Keith’s hair out of his eyes sweetly, the gesture contradicting with the dangerousness of his tone. Keith’s mouth falls open, his insides twisting up, his neurons firing too fast for his body to handle right now. “Didn’t you hear me? I said not yet.” Then he gives Keith’s hair a sharp pull. Keith, unprepared, gasps-- his head jerking back with it. He wishes he could pause the moment without losing it and ask Shiro what he was doing. Keith’s not complaining, but this is so unlike anything they’ve done before that Keith has to wonder why. 

Shiro brings his mouth close to Keith’s ear. He nips at it. Then all the questions forming in Keith’s mind become perfectly clear, because for the first time--just days after Shiro caught him looking-- for the first time, Shiro’s metal hand leaves its usual place on the small of Keith’s back and hovers carefully around Keith’s chest. Keith feels his eyes go wide once more. He leans his head down just enough to look into Shiro’s, ignoring the pulling feeling in his hair. Shiro’s eyes are full of question, his face is waiting for an answer. 

“Yeah,” Keith breathes, chest heaving, answering more questions than the one Shiro asked out loud. “Yeah, I heard you.” 

Shiro’s hand revs and Keith’s breaths start to come out into little pants. Two of his black matte fingers touch the middle of Keith’s collarbone. Keith starts to sweat, he starts to shake a little in anticipation, still panting heavily. He nods his head again, half delirious and half because Shiro stopping right now would make him honestly die. Then Shiro takes his fingers and draws them slowly up Keith’s neck, over his adam’s apple, over the tender skin there. He adds his thumb to the mix at the end, using it to bracket Keith’s neck while his pointer and middle finger take the other side. Shiro then lets his last two fingers fall into place along Keith’s throat and Keith honestly _whimpers_. He’s a mess-- a shivering, sweating, whimpering mess and all Shiro’s done is cup his hand around his throat gently. Shiro bites at his earlobe again and Keith’s head rolls to the side to give him room. Shiro’s metal fingers move to keep it steady. “Keith,” Shiro rumbles. “You’re going to wait for me. Understand?”

Keith sighs, breathy. Shiro’s voice is so much, his voice and his hand and oh my god, Keith is so hard. “Understood.”

Shiro gives his cheek a kiss, then he gently increases the pressure of his hand on Keith’s neck. Keith moans, moans so loud it hurts his throat. His eyes roll back into his head and his hips buck. 

“Holy shit,” Shiro says. If Keith were more sound of mind he’d voice his agreement. Instead he just moves to kiss Shiro’s mouth again. Shiro kisses him back, soft and tender in a way that betrays the way his hand is steadily squeezing at Keith’s neck, in a way that makes Keith melt into him. He doesn’t think he’s felt this pliant before, like he’s nothing more than a clay for Shiro to shape and mold exactly how he wants him. 

Shiro stops kissing him, and fuck, Keith whines a little, blinks up at Shiro like he’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. Maybe he is. “Lie back now, Keith.”

Keith does, and when he moves Shiro’s fingers loosen around his neck and drift away, leaving his skin tingling and Keith wanting more. He furrows his brow and whines again, pleading, “Shiro…”

Shiro gets up onto Keith’s bed, placing his knees in between Keith’s thighs. His dick is hard, a drop of precome beading at the top deliciously. Keith wishes he could just lean up and lick it off, but Shiro told him to stay, Shiro told him to lie down so that’s what he’s going to do. He watches helplessly as the bead of precome drips from the slit in Shiro’s dick and falls unceremoniously onto Keith’s sheets. Then Keith hears Shiro’s hand rev again and his eyes train on it. He watches, gaping a little, as Shiro’s hand travels to Keith’s thigh. Keith hears his own breath loud in his ears. He looks up at Shiro, eyes big. Shiro’s grinning— no— smiling. Shiro’s smiling at him in the perfect mixture of soft and cocky and Keith’s insides twist up with want again but something inside his chest settles. He feels himself smiling back before he can stop it, and that earns him another sweet kiss from Shiro. He moans, pleased. 

Shiro pulls up from it and his earlier sweet smile is replaced with a sly grin. Keith gulps. 

That’s when Shiro’s metal hand wraps itself around Keith’s dick.

Keith’s back arches at the feel of it, the metal cool and smooth as it presses against his skin. He feels like a wire being shot full of electricity. He cries out Shiro’s name brokenly and his head falls back onto the bed, his eyes instantly shut. He moans, almost pained this time because he needs to watch, needs to see every pump of Shiro’s hand around him. It feels so good. His chest heaves with it, his skin prickles. It feels _so good_. Just picking his head up is a struggle in and of itself, but when he does, he almost loses it right there. 

Shiro’s eyes are focused, deep brown pools trained in on Keith’s face as his head moves up once again. Shiro’s tongue is between his teeth in concentration, sticking out pink between his kissed-red lips. His eyes are dark and his gaze is hot. When he looks at Keith, it makes Keith feel like Shiro can see every inner working of his body, every atom in his soul, every speck of his being— all filled with want. When he looks back down to what he’s doing— stroking Keith’s dick up and down a bit too slow for what Keith normally likes— his eyes narrow just slightly. Keith watches him swallow hard and let out a hitching breath. 

It’s then that Keith realizes that Shiro likes this too, is getting off on this too. The realization makes Keith’s dick throb in Shiro’s hand and that makes Shiro grip the base tightly. 

“You close?” Shiro asks, his voice rough. 

“No,” Keith pants. He adds, “Not yet,” for good measure, since he’s not sure Shiro believes him fully. 

Shiro shrugs his left shoulder, says, “We’ll have to change that, then.” And then he gives Keith what he wants. He strokes Keith’s dick how he would any other time, just shy of too fast and too rough— hard with an edge that fits Keith just so. Keith moans, keeps moaning, his breath leaving his lungs quicker and quicker. Keith’s hands reach out to the sheets around him and pull, pull hard because he feels like he’s just going to lift off and fly away if he doesn’t have a tether keeping him grounded.

Shiro is panting too, wiggling his hips in a way that Keith knows he does when he really wants it, when he’s really turned on and hard for it. Another wasted drop of precome falls to the sheets below him. 

Keith feels the fire burning in his belly ignite even further, spreading through his limbs, threatening to overtake him. Almost every instinct in his body is telling him to be quiet, to not say a word and let Shiro keep going until he’s covered in his own come. That’s what he’d normally do and after Shiro would fuck him anyway, slow and gentle to keep him from hurting but fuck, that’s not what Keith wants. And from the hot look in Shiro’s eyes and the way he keeps biting at his lip, that’s not what he would get either.

His skin is starting to prickle when he shouts, “I’m close!” And then he shuts his eyes because he feels himself starting to crest over the edge— just a moment too late. But Shiro’s hand squeezes the base of his cock again, squeezes it _hard_ and Keith gasps with the unfamiliar feeling of Shiro staving off his orgasm. 

Keith’s dick twitches helplessly against Shiro’s hand.

Keith sucks in a breath. “Oh my god. Oh my god, Shiro.” He doesn’t know what he’s trying to say, but Shiro does. 

“That was good Keith, really good.” He leans down and gives Keith a kiss again, letting go of his dick to cradle his face gently. “Sit up for me baby.” 

Keith does as he is told, sitting himself up as Shiro eases himself off of the bed. Shiro stands over him and runs both of his hands through Keith’s hair, clearing his vision completely. He’s got that cocky grin on his face once more, his eyes shining bright. He looks beautiful like this, dangerous like this, perfect like this. 

Shiro’s metal hand stays in Keith’s hair and grips it tightly. “Now Keith,” he cuts himself off to lean down and catch Keith’s lips in another kiss. When he pulls away, Keith chases him for a moment. “Suck my dick.”

Keith’s mouth immediately starts to water. Shiro’s dick in his mouth is something he didn’t even know he was starving for. 

Keith goes for it, following his orders, practically dives in with his tongue flat and sticking out of his mouth, his eyes half-lidded, his head snaking its way to find Shiro's cock and get it where he wants it. He moans when the head of Shiro's dick makes contact with his lips, moans because it tastes so good, feels so good. Shiro's precome smears on his lips and he has to restrain himself from smiling for a moment. He's been watching it greedily, hungry for it, and now it's all his to lap up and enjoy as he pleases. He sucks the head of Shiro's dick into his mouth slowly, moaning the entire way. 

Shiro's hand is still tight in his hair. He gives Keith a moan at the suction, “Fuck,” he sighs. His breath hitches exquisitely with it. His left hand cups the back of Keith’s head to guide him.

Keith takes his time, savors the feel of each centimeter of Shiro’s dick as he slides it into his mouth like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. He hears himself moaning, “Mmm, mmm,” as Shiro’s thick length stretches his lips open. His eyes slide shut when the majority of Shiro’s dick is inside his mouth. It feels so good on his tongue, the weight of it settling perfectly there. Keith feels his own dick hanging heavy and hard between his legs, throbbing and crying out for attention. The feeling gets pushed to the back of his mind however, because when he licks the underside of Shiro’s dick he lets out a low moan. 

Shiro’s metal hand leaves his hair then, and Keith doesn’t even get to make a noise of protest before it drifts down to cup the side of his face, and then, _oh_ , and then Shiro’s metal thumb digs itself just slightly into the space of Keith’s neck just under his jaw. Keith feels his himself shiver, hears himself moan around Shiro’s cock fully, hears the gasp the vibrations pull straight from Shiro’s chest. 

“Keith, _Keith_ ,” Shiro groans from above him. Keith can tell he’s getting a little restless just sitting there and letting Keith suck him at his own speed. It’s good. It’s good because Keith knows what they both want and he wants it too. He wants Shiro’s control and his patience to snap. He wants Shiro to fuck his mouth. He wants to sit there and take it.

Keith picks up his pace a little, showing Shiro what he could have. He swirls his tongue around Shiro’s thick cock and sucks, bobbing his head back and forth, moaning the entire way. He can’t help himself at this point, he just loves Shiro’s cock in his mouth so much, loves making Shiro feel good so goddamn much. 

“Keith, I-I-“ Shiro manages, stumbling over his own words. He’s asking permission to do what they both want. Keith eagerly answers with an upwards hum, swallowing around Shiro’s cock and breathing deeply out of his nose. His body vibrates with want.

Shiro’s hands tighten where they are and that’s all the warning Keith gets before he starts thrusting into his mouth. Shiro lets out a low groan, starts off slow for the first few thrusts. Keith wants more, knows that Shiro does too, so he moves his hands from where they rest on his bed to the back of Shiro’s thighs, giving them an encouraging squeeze. Then he moans. 

A thread of Shiro’s control snaps and he thrusts harder into Keith’s mouth, gripping his hair and his face for purchase. Keith almost chokes, but he moans again. His toes curl, his skin shivers, his dick actually throbs with how good it feels to have Shiro fucking into him like this. Shiro does it again, and again, starting a rhythm, thrusting hips again, again, again. Keith’s breathing hard through his nose, still licking and sucking at Shiro’s cock while Shiro fucks his mouth. Another thread of Shiro’s control snaps. He moans, “Fuck, Keith, _oh_ baby, your mouth.”

It’s not dirty talk by most means but Shiro so rarely lets anything like it out that it goes straight to Keith’s dick. He shifts his hips restlessly and his dick drags against the edge of his bed, sending a bolt of pleasure up his spine. Keith moans with Shiro’s cock in his mouth, all high and shocked and what was left of Shiro’s patient and collected control dissolves all at once. He _growls_ and thrusts into Keith’s mouth harder than he has ever before. His cock hits the back of Keith’s throat and Keith chokes, gags because he wasn’t ready-- caught up in his own passion. Spit runs down his chin but he refuses to pull off to gather himself. Shiro’s thumb is digging into his neck even harder now and his grip on Keith’s hair pulls tighter. Keith’s in heaven.

Shiro does it again, and this time Keith’s ready for the feeling of his cock in the back of his throat. He breathes deep through his nose and moans as he takes Shiro as far as he can. Above him, Shiro says, “Yeah that’s right Keith, take it all.” His tone of voice is so low and Keith feels his balls tighten up, he feels himself catch fire, feels it spread through him every time Shiro thrusts in and grunts. Shiro saying things like this, fuck. Keith’s brain doesn’t know what to do. He rocks his own hips just enough to get some friction against the bed. It isn’t much, but he doesn’t think he’s ever gotten off so much on sucking dick before. He’s a mess. He fucking loves it. 

Shiro gives another hard, especially rough thrust and Keith, grateful for it, chokes on Shiro’s cock again, more drool running down his chin. Then, Shiro says, practically growls, breathless, “Yeah that’s right baby, choke on this dick.” And Keith can’t help it, the shock of those words directed at him coming from Shiro along with everything else strikes the match within him, causing him to light aflame all at once. Keith gasps, pulls off of Shiro’s cock suddenly, and completely untouched, his dick twitches and he comes wet and dirty all over his sheets and his floor. He moans through it, shocked and hoarse, gripping Shiro’s thighs still as he does his best to ride it out. 

He has a moment of bliss before a horrible thought occurs to him.

He wasn’t supposed to come. 

It takes him a moment to look up at Shiro and when he does, Shiro’s eyes are big, shocked. It’s obvious that neither of them were expecting that to happen. Shiro glances down at the mess Keith’s made and then he blinks back up to Keith’s eyes. “You really like it when I fuck your mouth, huh?”

Keith nods, swallows, equally parts nervous and excited for what’s to come next. He may have just come, but he’s still so fucking turned on, still a little hard too, still wanting whatever Shiro has to give him. 

Shiro pushes on his chest again, and Keith goes down easy, his back hitting the bed. Shiro says, “I didn’t tell you that you could come.” The earlier dangerous tone is back in his voice. He pushes Keith’s legs onto the bed, signaling for Keith to move up and lie on his pillows. 

“I-I-I know,” Keith’s voice sounds like sandpaper from Shiro’s cock fucking into his throat. He sees Shiro’s eyes shine dark and possessive when he talks. It makes Keith stutter even more. “I just c-couldn’t-” Shiro climbs onto the bed, straddling Keith’s thighs. His cock is still rock hard and wet with precome and Keith’s spit. “I couldn’t help it I just, um-”

“Shh,” Shiro tells him. He presses his metal index finger over Keith’s lips to make him stop talking. When Keith settles, one side of Shiro’s mouth lifts in a grin. Shiro tells him, “Open up,” and Keith does, because _oh god_ , Shiro’s finger is inside his mouth now. He sucks on it, wet and messy like he had sucked Shiro’s cock before, the cool metal a sharp taste inside his mouth. “Good.” Shiro adds another. It makes Keith whimper. “Get them nice and wet. I’m not done with you yet, Keith. First, I’m gonna open you up.” Shiro tells him this in that sure way he has when he’s giving directions. Keith shivers. “Then, I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to come inside you and you’re going to come again too. I don’t care how many times you come, Keith, baby. But I’m going to get mine, okay?”

He’s giving Keith a chance to change his plan, but fuck, there’s nothing Keith wants more in this world than that. Shiro’s always been a master tactician. 

Keith’s breath leaves him in a sigh. He licks his lips and answers, “Yes, Shiro.” 

Shiro’s grin is absolutely filthy this time. “Good.” 

Keith keeps sucking on Shiro’s fingers, getting them sloppy wet. He knows that they keep a bottle of lube next to Keith’s bed, but that doesn’t register in the almost completely diminished logical part of his brain. Shiro decides that his fingers are wet enough and takes them out of Keith’s mouth.

Keith’s eyes follow them the entire time, watching as the silver and black metal pieces glisten from his spit. Shiro’s hand inches slowly down Keith’s body, gathering anticipation as it moves. Keith’s breath picks up, leaving his lungs in little moans he can’t seem to help. Keith’s dick rests half-hard on his thigh and with his flesh hand, Shiro gives it a teasing stroke. Keith cries out, stimulated, and his thighs twitch, not knowing if he wants to get closer or further away from what’s happening. Shiro’s metal hand pauses for the briefest of moments and Keith rasps, “Please, Shiro,” because Shiro can’t stop, he _can’t._

“I’ve got you,” Shiro assures him. He gives Keith’s dick another gentle stroke that has Keith whining, voice cracking and breaking under Shiro’s ministrations. Shiro’s left hand pushes Keith’s thighs apart, and Keith spreads his legs as far as they will go, open and waiting and wanting. 

Keith can’t handle the anticipation of watching anymore, and for a second he stares up at the white ceiling above his bed and pants restlessly, trying to get himself together. He hears a drawer open and Shiro rustling through it. Then he hears a cap pop open and then shut. 

“Keith?” Shiro calls him, wants his attention again.

Keith lifts his head up, blinks his eyes clear to focus on Shiro’s. “Y-yeah?”

Shiro’s answer is a one metal finger slowly sliding inside of Keith’s body. Keith’s _tight_ , it's been a while since they’ve done this, but Shiro takes his time. He anchors Keith down with his flesh hand on the inside of Keith’s thigh and slowly pumps his finger in and out. By the time Shiro’s worked it inside to the second knuckle, Keith’s biting hard on his lip to try and keep from waking everyone else up. He’s twitching and shuddering, completely overstimulated from just coming minutes prior. He’s loving every second of it, his senses completely overwhelmed with the goodness that is Shiro in this moment. 

Keith’s hands grip the sheets when Shiro gets his entire finger inside. He fucks Keith with it, moving it around, letting Keith’s body adjust to the stretch of just one. Then he adds the tip of another. 

Keith cries out, so loudly that he startles even himself. His hands leave the sheets and one clamps firmly onto his own mouth, the other pulls at his hair. He’s going mad. He’s losing it. Shiro’s already got his second finger halfway in because Keith’s body wants him so bad, needs him inside so badly that Keith’s losing his mind with it. 

He’s so loud behind his hand, so loud and overwhelmed. He hears Shiro groan, moan and whisper his name. Keith pries his hand off of his mouth just long enough to plead for more. He needs another finger, he needs to be filled to the brim with Shiro. 

Shiro obliges, but not before he takes his flesh hand and moves it from where it’s holding onto Keith’s thigh and places it firmly along the line of Keith’s neck. 

Keith cries out again, high and needy behind his hand. He pulls at his own hair as Shiro chokes him, fucks him with his metal fingers, working in a third one patiently. 

“God, Keith,” Shiro tells him reverently. He leans over Keith’s body, folding him almost in half and Keith moves his hand away from his mouth so that Shiro can give him a quick kiss on the lips. It makes Keith relax, settle, and that makes it so Shiro can slide his third finger inside of Keith along with the other two. Shiro kisses him again, quick and sweet and then lets him unfold so he can fuck Keith with his fingers fully. He scissors them, stretching Keith’s tight hole apart, getting it ready to take his dick. Keith finds it in him to pick up his head, to look down and he’s not surprised to find himself fully hard again. 

“Shiro, please, Shiro, I’m ready.” Keith says breathlessly. He needs it _so bad_.

Shiro quirks up an eyebrow at Keith’s insistence and instead of giving Keith what he wants, gives him five hard thrusts of his fingers inside of him Keith feels his insides turn liquidy hot again and for a moment he’s afraid he’s going to come, but then Shiro eases his fingers out slowly. Keith hisses, both achingly empty and relieved to have a moment to calm himself down.

Keith watches intently as Shiro wipes off his fingers on Keith’s already messy sheets. Shiro meets his eyes for a moment. He leans down again to kiss him, and while his tongue is moving along with Keith’s, he walks on his knees so that his hips are flush with Keith’s own. He pulls at Keith’s hips to make sure, and Keith wraps his legs completely around Shiro’s back. Shiro finds the lube he’d tossed on the bed before and squirts a generous amount on his hand, he always likes it wet and messy. He spreads it on his own cock and lines himself up with Keith’s hole.

His dark brown eyes then flick up to meet Keith’s, and for one long second they’re just staring at each other— a gaze so full with love and lust and everything in between that Keith can feel it-- a palliaple force hanging in the air. Then Shiro bites his lip and looks down at his dick again. He wraps his hand around it once more and starts to push it inside.

Inside of Keith’s body, a collapsing star explodes, a supernova burns through him, sprinkling fragments of pleasure through him. Shiro presses inside of him further and Keith cries out, voice raspy, moaning. His hands search for something to hold onto as his body explodes with light every time Shiro’s thick length presses inside him again. Shiro gives these little thrusts to get himself deeper, to fill Keith up all the way. He’s grunting heavy, sweat gathering at his temples and over his eyebrows, a bead of it running down the bridge of his nose. Keith’s hands find their way to Shiro’s biceps and they hold on for dear life, gripping as Shiro cracks Keith into pieces. 

It feels like it takes forever for Shiro to bottom out and when he does, they both rest for a minute. Shiro slumps down, moving his hands to bracket Keith’s head. His face is bright, beautiful. Keith tells him so. For that he gets an experimental thrust from Shiro, diving him even deeper within Keith’s body. Keith moans and his eyes roll back into his head. 

Shiro leans up straight again, wrapping his hands around Keith’s thighs as he starts to fuck into him. Shiro breathes hard, working up a rhythm. It’s a slick slide inside of Keith and if feels somehow better than every other time they’ve done this before. Keith’s insides light up, sparking again and again with pleasure. Then Shiro grips at hips, tilts them up and _oh, oh_. Keith's moaning, downright screaming because Shiro's hit that place inside of him that makes him shake all over. Shiro hits it, and keeps hitting it. They're both making noises, but Keith's are louder and this time instead of covering Keith's mouth with his hand, Shiro chokes him, because he knows that's what Keith wants, what he needs right now, what’s been driving him the craziest this entire time. Keith gasps, his hips bucking upwards. Shiro chokes him harder than he did before. Keith can still breathe but it's a bit of a struggle now. He loves it. Shiro's still fucking into him hard and deep and Keith suddenly is so overrun by everything he feels that he doesn't know what to do. It's so much, too much to even process right now. He feels his eyes burn, like all the excess pleasure coursing through his veins made its way to his eyes. Tears leak out the sides. Keith moans, broken, “Shiro, Shiro,” chanting his name like a prayer over and over again. 

“Oh God, Keith.” Shiro's own breath is hitching, his thrusts are speeding up. Keith’s eyes roll back into his head and his toes curl against Shiro's back. It takes one final thrust against his prostate before he's coming all over himself, his release warm and wet on his belly. His dick throbs again and again as Shiro keeps thrusting, milking every last drop from him as he shouts Shiro's name. 

Shiro swears quietly under his breath and Keith feels himself tightening up around Shiro's thick cock. He feels Shiro's thrusts lose their rhythm and Shiro's metal hand releases Keith's throat to grip the back of his thighs, to pull Keith roughly down onto him. Shiro thrusts inside him, pulls Keith down once more and Keith can feel when Shiro's dick twitches in him. Then the most glorious thing happens. Keith watches as Shiro throws his head back and practically _yells_ , shouting, “Keith! Keith! _Oh, fuck, Keith!”_ as his dick spills hot inside Keith, wetting him up. Keith moans at the feel of it and at the sound, _fuck_ , the sound of Shiro yelling out his name. His dick gives another little twitch, spilling out the last drop of come it has to offer as Shiro's moans die down to little “Ah, ah,” noises.

Keith thinks his mouth is gaping when Shiro lets his body collapse onto Keith's. He buries his face into the crook of Keith's neck. He stays inside Keith for awhile, and both of them just breathe. Keith paws weakly at Shiro's back. They both groan when Shiro eases himself out of Keith.

Shiro's still on top of Keith, but his head is pillowed on Keith's chest when Keith says, “You're lying in my come.”

Shiro makes a displeased noise before he counters, “ _You’re_ lying in your come.”

“Ugh.”

“Wanna shower?”

Keith’s first instinct is to say no as he always does, but nothing about this night has gone the same way things normally do. He figures if Shiro has earned anything from tonight, it’s a five minute shower with Keith. “Okay.” 

Shiro keeps taking Keith by surprise, because even their shower is different. Four minutes pass, and five and Shiro’s still taking his time. He’s washed himself and now he’s washing Keith, gentle and slow, sweet. He kisses Keith what seems like every ten seconds, like he can’t get enough of the feel of Keith’s lips on his. It’s a moment so tender, yet so familiar that Keith’s sighing for a different reason altogether. 

Shiro washes his chest and when the soapy cloth gets to Keith’s neck, he freezes. Keith hasn’t seen himself, but he wouldn’t be surprised if there wasn’t a bruise there. He knows there’s at least some angry red marks. Keith takes Shiro's face into his. His eyebrows are furrowed, worrying. “Don’t,” Keith tells him, voice soft. “Don’t.” He kisses Shiro long and slow for good measure. 

After they’re clean and they’ve changed the sheets to Keith’s bed, they both cuddle up inside of it. Keith lays with his head on Shiro’s shoulder, Shiro’s body is angled towards his, their legs intertwined. Keith picks up Shiro’s metal hand, carefully pulling each of his fingers apart from one another and placing a kiss to each one. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” He kisses Shiro’s metal palm and then slides his fingers between Shiro’s as he looks up at his face. His hair is still slightly damp and his eyes are big and full of wonder. “I know that this isn’t something about yourself that you’re happy to share, but I want it. I want all of you,” Keith takes a breath and exhales shakily. He’s never said anything like this to Shiro before but tonight, tonight he became really sure. “I love you.” 

Shiro’s eyes widen for the briefest of moments and Keith would panic, he would, but then Shiro has the biggest and sweetest smile on his face that Keith has ever seen. Shiro lets out a happy little sigh and moves his metal hand to cup the side of Keith’s face without hesitation, without fear of what it can do. “Keith, I love you too.” 

Keith can barely kiss Shiro because he’s smiling so hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ pieceofsheith or on twitter @ gay_shiro. Thanks for reading!


End file.
